Girls, meet madagascar
by supercool
Summary: The poshest school of all time wounds up in the land of Madagascar. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1: Girls meet Madagascar

A/N: Please tell me exactly what you think of this fic (good or bad) thank you!

" Toot toot". The sound of a boat was approaching. All the animals were scared. Who could these strange people be who were entering the glorious land of Madagascar? The boat was coming closer and closer by the minute.

" Save our souls, SOS! I want my mummy!" Melman screamed, running around hysterically. Melman always panicked.

" Quiet Melman," Gloria yelled. All the animals had gathered around to see this mysterious boat. The boat was a big fancy one, a white and black boat. The boat suddenly came to a halt outside the land of Madagascar. A few minutes later, a lady with way to much lipstick came out of the boat.

" What is this awful place!" she shrieked staring at the animals.

" Mam, this is the land of Madagascar," Gloria said proudly.

" Mada who who?" she demanded.

" Madagascar, the best land in the world!" Alex yelled.

" I see," the lady said, not believing Alex at all. She stood there for a while and then blew a whistle. Suddenly 11 girls in school blazers and skirts walked off the boat.

" Hop two three four hop two three four, move it girls!" the lady barked.

" That lady is meaner than your mum," Marty said to Melman. Melman glared at him for saying that.

" Girls, we have stepped onto the land of Madagascar, for our boat has crashed, we might have to stay here for a while unfortunately." The girls suddenly started arguing with the lady. The lady then blew her whistle and they all stopped.

" Introduce yourselves when I blow your signal".

" Margaret"

"Taylor"

"Luella"

"Maria"

"Carla"

" Lindsey"

"Anna"

"Sarah"

"Jacqueline"

"Michelle"

"Courtney".

" My name is Mrs. Richards, I am the principal of the school " Lady's of Lucy college" which these girls attend," "I was taking this class on a trip when our boat crashed. You won't object if we stay". It was not a question.

" Hi girls," the animals said. The girls just glared at them like they were something unpleasant.

" I am calling home and we will be off this land as soon as possible girls," Mrs. Richards said. Mrs. Richards took off to call for help.

"G'day girls!" Gloria said, " I really like your outfits your wearing," Gloria said looking at their school blazers and skirts.

" These are not outfits," Courtney said coldly, " they are our school uniforms." The animals didn't like the girls much so far.

How will they survive with these girls? Will the girls go home? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: lollies

A/N: Please R&R

The girls were all standing in a line staring at the animals. It was very quiet as no one knew what to say to these girls.

" I like pie," Melman said randomly.

" Pie makes you overweight and fat," Jacqueline said strictly.

" What do you have to eat on this land?" Carla asked.

" Well we have coconuts and I make the best hot chocolate. We make lots of sweet stuff as well which you'll all like," Gloria said.

" Mrs. Richards won't let us eat stuff with sugar and anyway it makes you fat and destroys your body. We've never eaten something with sugar in it in our lives," Michelle added.

" First of all a little bit of sugar ain't gonna hurt anyone. It makes you happy. Second of all, Mrs. Richards isn't here," Marty said.

" Mrs. Richards isn't here!" Michelle screamed.

" No she's on the boat calling people for help".

" Where are the sweets!" Luella said greedily, eyes sparkling as she spoke.

" Right over here girls," Gloria said responsibly. The girls ran up to the sweets and started eating as many as they could.

" I thought you said sweets made you fat and you didn't want to eat them," Marty said. The girls stopped for a second, then suddenly Luella spoke up.

" We all go to a boarding school, were Mrs. Richards teaches. Ever since her husband died a few years ago, she has made our life miserable. No lollies, chocolate, music or fun.".

" Why don't you tell your parents?" Melman asked.

" We tried telling them," Courtney started.

" But they wouldn't listen," Lindsey added.

" Because whenever Mrs. Richards saw our parents," Carla joined.

" She would pretend we were having fun," Luella finished.

" You poor girls," Gloria said putting her arms around two of the girls, " Hey Marty, turn up the music and get as many lollies as you can, we want to make sure these girls have a good time. So Marty turned up the music, Melman gave them sweets, and the girls had the biggest smiles on there faces. Unfortunately, Mrs. Richards appeared shortly after.

" What is the meaning of this!" Mrs. Richards screamed, her eyes glaring at her students. The students immediately formed a straight line. Mrs. Richards went down the line, inspecting each and every girl. She spotted some food on Anna's face.

" Anna! What have you been eating? I demand you tell me".

" Oh Mrs. Richards I ate…I ate,"

" What Anna means to tell you but she doesn't know how to is she ate some vegetables shaped in a lolly," Alex said.

" A vegetable shaped in a lolly, oh how original," Mrs. Richard's said smoothly.

" So, would you care to show me this vegetable?" The island was silent.

" Well, are you going to show me this vegetable," she said, her voice was beginning to sound harsh, " Margaret! You come up here and tell me what you ate".

Margaret moved slowly towards her, praying that the earth would swallow her up. When she approached her, she stood still, staring at Mrs. Richards.

" I demand you tell me!" Mrs. Richards yelled, her eyes literarily popping out of her face. She grabbed Margaret's long hair and pulled it extremely hard.

" I gave them a lolly," Gloria said, shaking while she said it.

" Oh, so they did eat lollies," Mrs. Richards said, releasing Sarah's hair.

" Tomorrow you will all be punished - SEVERELY!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3:

A/N: Hope you like it!!

The girls were terrified about the next day. Mrs. Richards had told them they would be punished severely.

" Come in girls, when a teacher says their going to punish you they mean make you write out lines or pick up rubbish - nothing serious," Melman said.

" Mrs. Richards is serious!" Taylor exclaimed, " she could not feed us for days or even make us swim to shelter!"

" We need to hide," Carla said. All the girls agreed.

" At the back of Madagascar there is a huge landscape of grass, excellent for hiding in. Mrs. Richards will never think of finding you there," Alex said.

" Yes! That's perfect we'll hide there," Lindsey exclaimed. Alex directed all the girls to the back of Madagascar. Then they all went and sat down on the grass. Gloria, Alex, Melman and Marty came and sat down beside them. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

" Do you have some math equations we could do to pass the time?" Michelle queried.

" MatH EqUaTiOnS?!?" the animals laughed.

" Please tell me the joke," Michelle said eagerly.

" What do u girls do for fun?" Gloria asked.

" Sometimes we get extra math sums and if we're lucky, we'll get science homework," Jacqueline said.

" Girls you gotta learn the real meaning of fun," Marty exclaimed.

" Ok, everyone form a.. polygon!" Marty said jokingly.

" Which type, a nonagon, dodecagon…"

" Girls it was a joke! Everyone just sit in a circle". The girls all sat down.

" Now everyone we're going to teach you how to "move it". Now everyone say I like to move it move it".

" Would you like half of us to sing the harmony?" Anna asked.

" No! I want you to jump up and down and go crazy while you sing it! Forget you are school girls, have fun!" The girls started screaming "I like to move it, move it", a little scared at first but them after a while, they were born move-it-ers!

" Can we do this everyday?," Luella asked.

" Of course, we shall move it for all the days of our lives AMEN!"

And, they all lived happily ever after right?

WRONG!!!!

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!" Mrs. Richards yelled.

The girls were found.


End file.
